This invention relates to whirlpool therapeutic baths and more particularly to a sling or hammock body support arrangement for such a bath, for receiving and supporting a patient within the tub.
The typical whirlpool bath or tank now commonly in use for treatment of the lower back, hip, and lower extremities includes a stainless steel tank with reasonably straight side walls and a flat bottom. Such tanks have come into common use by physio-therapists and allied medical and surgical disciplines for beneficial treatment of the pain from strains, sprains, fractures, bursitis, myalgias, neuralgias, and in the care of burns. The value of controlled heat, particularly wet heat combined for a forceful movement of water against the areas described is recognized as beneficial to the healing process.
In order for a patient to receive these benefits, the person must sit in the flat bottom tub with its perpendicular side walls, in whatever position he or she can find in order to maintain a sitting posture. Even for a healthy person this presents the problem of hanging onto the sides of the tub while sitting down on a bottom surface with knees in flexion and with the heels attempting to find a comfortable position against the floor.
A number of prior patents have issued showing various arrangements of slings, hammocks, body supports or the like for supporting a patient within a tub of water. For example, Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,224 issued July 27, 1971 is particularly directed to the problem of supporting a patient in a hydrotherapy tank with an apparatus which supports a mesh hammock from the tank rim. While the position of the patient is not shown or described in Walter, it appears from the drawings that the patient might recline or perhaps sit on the hammock with the legs extended over the hammock sides and into the water. However, the Walter structure does not provide for support of the back, neck or head of the patient, and specifically does not provide for support of any portion of the hammock structure above the level of the tank rim.
A simple bathtub sling supported by hooks on the bathtub rim is shown in Wolpert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 732,249 issued June 30, 1903, while the more recent patent of Zigmont, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,024 issued Mar. 11, 1980, shows a full length hammock for supporting a person in reclined position within a hot tub. Again, neither Wolpert et al or Zigmont provide for any support of the body above the level of the rim of the tank.
As a matter of interest, reference is also made to mesh or sling devices for supporting patients in reclined positions within "electric" baths, including Karshner, U.S. Pat. No. 22,733 issued Jan. 25, 1859 and House, U.S. Pat. No. 34,425 issued Feb. 18, 1862.